Tapestry
by sushisama
Summary: Fai makes an offer to Kurogane quickly into their journey. However, when Kurogane starts acting strange, the mage wishes he had not made the offer at all. First fanfic in quite some time. Rating may change.
1. Offer

**Title.** Tapestry  
**Part.** One  
**Part Title.** Offer  
**Authour.** ~sushisama~ ()  
**Fandom.** Tsubasa Chronicle  
**Warnings.** This story will contain shounen-ai/yaoi themes between Kurogane and Fai. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Pretty simple concept.  
**Disclaimer.** I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle, nor any of its characters or settings. I am in no way making money off of this story.  
**Notes.** Wow, it's been a long time since I've put up one of my fanfics. I feel a little rusty. But I fell in love with Kuro-daddy and Fai-mommy within episodes, so I couldn't resist writing about them. This story has a lot of drabble-like stuff in the first parts, or at least what feels like drabbles to me anyway, but it's all important toward the main plot. There will be reoccurring original characters later on, just to give a heads up. This chapter is short, as well, but I'll post the next one around Monday or so. Please, read and review. ^_^

_**thoughts**_** [ dreams ] ( flashbacks )  
::*~~*::**

Kurogane did not like being stuck on with a group of strangers, nor did he like the amount of time it seemed they would be traveling together. He wanted nothing more than to go home, back to Nihon, back to his position of bodyguard over Princess Tomoyo. Instead, he was in a small room with a brat and his brain-dead girlfriend, a white manjuu bun, and a smiling idiot that couldn't be any more of a fake. All he could hope for was that this journey was not much of a journey, and it would not take much to get back to his home.

Night had fallen on the city of Kudan, and the rest of the group had settled into the small room to sleep for the night. Though it had taken a few hours, Syaoran finally went to sleep, leaning over his unconscious princess. The white thing snuggled up in his arms, probably in some sort of attempt to comfort the boy after Sakura had been lost for the majority of the day. The concept of comfort was lost on Kurogane, so he was not sure how being in contact was supposed to show that everything would 'be okay'.

On the other side of the room, the blond laid in a ball on the hard floor, obviously uncomfortable by his posture, but that fake smile still on his lips. Kurogane did not like the look the other man gave around everyone else, even in his sleep. It looked out of place, something that piqued his curiosity, despite himself. He wondered what it was that the blond was hiding that made him wear that meaningless grin all the time.

"Kuro-rin is still awake, huh?" came the soft voice from the ball. It was only then that Kurogane noticed how hard he had been staring at the blond man.

Kurogane snorted. "Don't call me that," he muttered, turning his gaze away from Fai. He heard a chuckle from Fai, before the blond started to rise from his ball.

"Why not, Kuro-pon?" he asked, his voice almost a purr. "I mean nothing offensive by the names." There was a grin on his face that Kurogane did not like; not only because it was fake, but also because there seemed to be another motive behind his look.

He got on his hands and knees, crawling closer to the taller male. Kurogane would have that the movement was strange, but there was no reason to stand in such a small room for such a small distance. The blond sat next to the dark-haired man, leaning slightly against the ninja. Kurogane stiffened, feeling awkward by the contact.

"Ne, Kuro-chan..." Fai started, his grin changing into a light smirk. "Don't get upset yet," he went on, probably knowing that the ninja wanted nothing more than to hit him right now.

Though Kurogane scowled at the smaller man, he decided to let him speak. In case the idiot said something stupid (and he was almost sure he would), he kept his fist balled on the arm that wasn't being used as a support, ready to hit the blond at any time.

"What do you want?" Kurogane asked, irritated.

"I just wanted to make you an offer," Fai responded, that fake smile still on his lips. The tone of his voice made Kurogane weary.

"What kind of offer?"

Fai did not respond instantly. Instead, he closed his eyes, and Kurogane could feel the blond's whole body with a deep sigh. If he had to guess, it seemed that the other man had to think of his wording before making this 'offer'.

"If Kuro-sama ever needs it..." Fai began, his words trailing off. The pale man nuzzled Kurogane's shoulder, a motion that took all of the ninja's willpower not to respond to with violence. "I..." Again, Fai let his words fade off. Kurogane realized that the man was not looking up at him anymore; apparently nuzzling him was an attempt to keep their gazes from meeting.

Fai took another deep breath. He finally leaned back a little to look Kurogane in the eyes, crimson meeting sapphire. The expression he made seemed strange to the ninja, one that was hard to judge. Though the idiot wore a smile, his eyes gave him away. Something wasn't right about the words Fai was saying.

"If Kuro-sama ever needs it," Fai began again, seeming to have regained his composure, "I would be happy to give him relief. This journey might be long, so don't feel ashamed if you have an... 'urge' and need to fulfill it."

Kurogane just stared at Fai, speechless, his mind drawing a blank at how to respond. It was not that the blond wasn't attractive that kept him from speaking, for even Kurogane knew beauty no matter the package it came in. It was not even that the blond idiot annoyed him during the day, because such things could be ignored when such an 'offer' would be presented. What made the red-eyed man falter was how easily it seemed for this man to give away such a thing. They were strangers to each other, only meeting a few days ago due to events that were beyond their control.

"...why?" the word bridged from his thoughts to his mouth, the only thing he could think to ask.

The blond seemed a little taken aback by the question, as if it seemed stranger than the 'offer' itself. He recovered quickly, a Cheshire grin crossing his lips. He stretched up slightly, his lips grazing Kurogane's tan cheek. He gave no further reply to the subject as he crawled back over to his spot in the small room, curling into a ball on the carpet.

"Goodnight, Kuro-chan," he purred as he closed his eyes, giving no further discussion.

Kurogane touched the side of his face gingerly; he could still feel the heat from the blond's lips. His face felt flushed for a moment before the reality of what had just happened sunk in. This was probably just a joke Fai was playing on him. Snorting, the dark-haired man decided he would kill the idiot in the morning, when he could be louder and wouldn't get yelled at for disturbing everyone.

* * *

I still feel out of habit. I'm hoping the other chapters won't feel as 'suck' to me as this one did. Anyway, I won't waste anyone's time with more authour's notes. Again, please ready and review. ^_^


	2. Too Much Too Soon

**Title.** Tapestry  
**Part.** two  
**Part Title.** Too Much Too Soon  
**Authour.** ~sushisama~ ()  
**Fandom.** Tsubasa Chronicle  
**Warnings.** This story will contain shounen-ai/yaoi themes between Kurogane and Fai. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Pretty simple concept.  
**Disclaimer.** I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle, or any of its characters or settings. I am in no way making money off of this story.  
**Notes.** All right, part two. Squee. I will apologize in advance if Kuro-daddy seems a bit OOC. I tried to avoid it, but that's the way this part came out. Sigh. Anyway. Thanks to all of those who reviewed the first chapter. I'm glad you are looking forward to the story, as I look forward to writing more. ^_^ Hopefully I will be able to upload the next chapter on either Wednesday or Thursday this week. I have it written already, it's just a matter of being home to do it and proofread it and such.

_**thoughts**_** [ dreams ] ( flashbacks )  
::*~~*::**

Kurogane knew he had been staring, and the thought was starting to unnerve him. He was grateful that the room in Ryonfi was not nearly as small as the city of Kudan. Nonetheless, somehow, the mage seemed particularly close to him, almost touching. The ninja couldn't help but notice that the blond had been curling tighter into a ball as the night went on, deeper into his sleep. Despite not wanting to notice such things, it was hard not to pick up on things when he was normally the last one to sleep.

Another thing Kurogane had started to pick up on was when the mage was actually asleep. He did not smile that fake smile, but instead he looked sad, and at times, frightened. The ninja frowned at the sight. He remembered thinking within the first days of knowing him how out of place the fake smile looked. But the expression the blond gave in his fitful sleep wasn't right either, though the dark-haired man couldn't think of why it bothered him.

Crimson eyes twitched in agitation as he watched the blond in his fitful slumber. Fai was almost completely in a ball, his body wound around Kurogane, though nothing touched. Kurogane snorted softly, making sure not to be loud and wake anyone else. Why was the mage so close, only facing him? It annoyed him and made his thoughts unclear, especially when his mind happened upon the roadblock of Fai's 'offer'. Kurogane gritted his teeth. He couldn't deny that it was a tempting suggestion, and if it were anyone else, he might actually have already gone through with it, but something felt out of place.

Almost as if the offer wasn't really Fai's idea...

A small whimper, almost inaudible, brought Kurogane out of his reverie. His dark red eyes scanned the face of the pale blond. The sapphire orbs roamed wildly behind closed lids, the evidence of a nightmare etched in his features. Kurogane's face was even but observant; he didn't care about the man who virtually circled him, but he didn't know when the information would be useful. The moonlight lit up the blond's face eerily, as if it wanted to show every secret Fai hid behind his façade during the sunlight.

From under his blanket, a hand unconsciously reached out towards Kurogane, for anything stable, anything safe. The blond was only able to retrieve the ninja's pant leg, but it seemed to be enough for him. The small noises he made subsided, as if what chased him in his nightmare was being kept at bay. The entire event, Kurogane was stiff, allowing the man to seek out the comfort. It was in hopes that he would not get louder and wake the brats. At least, that was all he would allow himself to believe.

Shortly after calming down from the nightmare's attack, a smile graced Fai's lips. It was then that Kurogane realized what it was that was out of place every time he looked at the other man. Why the fake smiles were getting on his nerves and the dismayed looks at night bothered him. They didn't fit because an honest, small smile, like the one Fai wore now, that was what belonged. The other two were like pieces of the puzzle that happened to fit in the right spot, but you could tell by the colours and lines that they did not complete the picture.

Kurogane shuddered at the realization, taking his eyes away from the blond. It was too much at one time. He closed his eyes in frustration, making a desperate attempt to go to sleep. It was no use as all he could see was the blond's face in his mind's eye with that small smile. It didn't help that Fai's fingers were still entangled in his pant leg, and he could feel his low body temperature close to his flesh.

It was too much that the ninja wasn't ready for, and that he didn't want to be ready for, even though Tomoyo had tried to warn him.

Kurogane gripped Fai's wrist gently and moved it away, standing up from the circle Fai had made around him. The ninja needed to think, get his thoughts clear, and in order to do that, he had to be away from the pale man that distracted him so. Once he was completely out of Fai's reach, he crept quietly to the door that led to the backyard. He slid the shoji as quietly as he could, however, it still let out a low groan as it got to the end of its track. He looked over at the others, making sure the noise did not wake them. Syaoran only twitched as Sakura and Mokona stayed in a deep sleep. Fai had tightened the ball, almost hugging his knees, without the ninja taking up the space. For a moment, he wanted to reclaim the spot, but he shook his head, using better judgment.

Once the door was closed behind him, Kurogane was left alone with the moonlight hitting his face. This suited him fine, as he was quite accustomed to working at night and sleeping during the day. He watched the slight wind rustle the trees and grass, thankful the serenity was not broken by one of the tornados the 'emperor' liked to send. The breeze passed by his face, leaving licks of upcoming dew behind on his cheek. He felt his mind begin to clear with the peace of nature around him instead of the distraction of devout brats, stupid feathers, and fake smiles. In order to further enjoy the night, Kurogane sat down on the grass to get more comfortable.

Moments passed in relative silence, and Kurogane enjoyed the stillness of the outdoors. There was a point during his clarity that the ninja realized the wind he felt was both too warm and coming from the wrong direction. He turned his head in the direction of the false breeze only to be met with sapphire orbs framed by golden locks. Kurogane's eyebrow twitched in agitation as he felt his peace being taken away from him.

"You sure are up late, ne, Kuro-rin?" the blond said quietly, his fake smile in place again.

Kurogane grunted at the nickname. He was not particularly fond of any of the 'cute' nicknames Fai had given him. Even 'Kuro-sama' felt like a mockery. His only response to the blond's question was to grunt and turn away; how he hated that mask...

Fai sat down, shoulder-to-should with the ninja, leaning a bit on him. Kurogane tensed up instantly at the contact, wondering the best way to show the blond how his touch was unwanted – through violence, of course.

"Did it bother you, Kuro-chan?" Fai suddenly asked, his gaze turned towards the full moon. The smile was still there, but Kurogane could tell something was bothering him. For the moment, he decided not to beat the shit out of the other man and allowed the innocent contact.

Keeping his eyes on Fai, Kurogane responded, "Did what bother me?"

"My... I'm sure I invaded your personal space." Fai's answer came with a question that was left unasked. Kurogane figured it had something to do with the nightmare, but if Fai wasn't going to ask about it, then Kurogane wasn't going to push the matter.

The taller man shrugged a little; he could feel the other man adjust to the motion. "No more than you've already done."

As the words left his mouth, he realized that he would instantly rue them.

And Fai, as if on queue, quickly moved in to show him why he would regret the words. Those blue eyes finally moved from the moon to look Kurogane in the eyes, a mischievous look on his face. "Is that a challenge, Kuro-tan?"

"Don't even think—" Before the Japanese man could finish his sentence, he found himself on his back, the bare skin on his neck tickled by the grass. His arms were stretched out and held down by Fai's surprisingly tight grip. The lithe man straddled his stomach and leaned over, bringing their faces close, inches away.

"What about this?" Fai asked in a singsong voice. Kurogane gritted his teeth as he stared up at the blond. He was angry at the closeness, he was angry at the thoughts the man was bringing up in him, but most of all, what angered him was through it all, Fai kept up his façade. At times, Kurogane thought it was nothing more than a game to the other man. At other times, he wondered why Fai did what he did, when some of his actions seemed like they were... how to explain it... forced...?

"Get off me," Kurogane growled out, letting his frustration show. He sat up, though his arms stayed at his sides due to Fai's grip. "You've invaded my space enough tonight."

"Do you not like it, Kuro-pipi?" Fai asked in a low tone, his face still close to Kurogane's, and his warm breath sending shivers down the ninja's spine. But even with the best seductive look, Kurogane couldn't help but notice something was out of place again. Why did the blond man offer himself so easily, yet look so disappointed at the same? If he didn't really want Kurogane, he shouldn't be teasing him then...

Kurogane narrowed his eyes at the man in his lap. He wanted to see what would happen if he tried to get Fai at his own game. The ninja wormed his left arm out of Fai's grip, which the pale man allowed with a wary gaze (probably thinking he was going to be struck) and placed it on the small of the other's back. With all of his actions, crimson eyes watched Fai's emotions. "What if I told you I did like it?" the ninja asked in a soft tone.

It would be a while before Kurogane could fully explain what he saw in Fai's face then. At the time, he knew it was deep and confusing, but all he could describe it as was disappointment. Kurogane could see for the briefest of moments where the mask slipped off, but Fai was quick to put it back into place, even though the ninja could see the edges of it.

Fai brought his free hand to the side of the ninja's face, touching the skin in an almost practiced motion. For a moment, he looked nervous as he stared into crimson eyes, but he decided to test the waters, moving forward to place a chaste kiss on chapped lips. Kurogane was not surprised at all by how soft those lips were, but he was surprised how good they felt.

The blond pulled away slightly from the dark-haired man to meet crystal with crimson. The two men sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, staring at each other. Kurogane waited for Fai to make another move, but he wouldn't budge... was he teasing him or something? Was he waiting for permission? Kurogane made no further action, waiting to see what the smaller man had in mind.

As the silence went on, Fai shifted uncomfortable on Kurogane's lap, the weight of the crimson gaze making him uneasy. His blue eyes seemed to be expecting something, but the rest of the expression was unreadable to the ninja's observant eyes.

"Aren't you...?" the blond asked with uncertainty, his eyebrows lifted in slight confusion. Though his fake smile was slipping, there still were edges of his mask in place, leaving a smirk behind.

Kurogane wasn't very fond of the look he was receiving from the blond. It seemed more forced than normal. "'Aren't I' what?" he asked, slightly annoyed by the Fai's actions.

Fai shook his head, his bangs covering his eyes, no longer allowing Kurogane to read his emotions. When he tilted his head back, his eyes meeting crimson, his smile had returned, though he seemed a little nervous. He released Kurogane's other hand, instead placing his fingers lightly on the ninja's chest. He nuzzled the thick neck of the Japanese man, sending a shiver down Kurogane's spine.

"Tell me about Nihon," Fai requested, his breath tickling Kurogane's chin.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow in question. The switch in topic was strange and sudden, but he could take the hint. He adjusted himself, trying to get comfortable, though the mage didn't seem to have any intentions of moving. It took a moment to sit comfortably while handling the smaller man, but when he settled, he sat cross-legged, Fai's legs stretched over his lap, keeping the mage against him.

A sigh escaped the ninja's lips. "What all do you want to know?" Kurogane asked, slight irritation in his voice.

"Whatever you want to tell me," Fai replied, moving his head to lie on Kurogane's chest. "I want to know about what it's like, the weather, the people, the food, the clothes..." The mage let out a small sigh that could have been confused with a yawn. "Tell me everything..."

After another sound of irritation, Kurogane began talking about his home, starting with the society, moving on to food, people, and all the things Fai said he wanted to hear. As the words fell from his lips, he felt a little bit of homesickness at first, but the more and more he spoke, the better he felt. He wondered briefly if that was Fai's intention, but figured the blond had only started the conversation to change the situation.

Sporadically during his ramblings, he would be interrupted by the idiot with dumb questions or inappropriate comments. It was long after these moronic phrases stopped that Kurogane felt something was out of place. He looked down to find the blond's eyes were closed, and he was breathing deeply.

_He fell asleep,_ Kurogane thought, trying to muster some sort of anger at the mage for dozing off while he was talking. The anger wouldn't come as he saw the slight smile on the blond's lips. He let out an aggravated breath as he turned his head away from the sight of the man in his arms. He should really wake the other man up and make him sleep in the room with the others again. He flexed a little as he was about to move him, which elicited a small whimper from Fai.

Again, a sigh of frustration left Kurogane's lips. _Fine,_ he argued with himself. _Just a little while longer._

* * *

You know, this chapter was actually supposed to be written in a _completely_ different way? Fai was supposed to be far more annoying, and there actually wasn't supposed to be any real touching at all. But the pen had a life of its own, it seems. And I've been working on notes for the story – one to keep me on track and two to just see how long the story would be – and I must say, it will be going on for a while. I'm on like chapter twenty-three in notes, and it's not even _half_ of what I want to do with this. It humors me slightly.

And if any are curious about the story title, you won't really know until around chapter fourteen. Aren't I nice? ^-^

Anyway, time for replies to the reviews!

**Kotilo** – Though short, any review is good for me. ^_^ And thank you for your words on my description: that is something I work on really hard, so it means a lot to have someone mention it. :)  
**Puchiko 14** – Ha! Sexy! I'm not sure why that makes me giggle, but it does. Hieh. Thank you for your words, I will be sure to keep it up. ^^  
**Melissa Brite** – Thank you.  
**WhisperOfTheNight** – I'll try to keep you guessing at every corner. :D  
**The laughing Mann** – It is only the start. There's a lot more to happen. A lot. Hope you continue to enjoy it. ^-^


	3. The Proper Way to Fix a Roof

**Title.** Tapestry  
**Part.** three  
**Part Title.** The Proper Way to Fix a Roof  
**Authour.** ~sushisama~ ()  
**Fandom.** Tsubasa Chronicle  
**Warnings.** This story will contain shounen-ai/yaoi themes between Kurogane and Fai. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Pretty simple concept.  
**Disclaimer.** I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle, nor any of its characters or settings. I am in no way making money off of this story.  
**Notes.** This part is a little shorter than the last. Next part will be longer, promise. I'll post is next week, I'll be a bit busy this weekend. Thank you to those who continue to read. ^-^

_**thoughts**_** [ dreams ] ( flashbacks )  
::*~~*::**

Kurogane tensed up as he heard the repeated banging on the roof above him. He knew that the idiot wasn't really doing what he said he was going to do, but the dark-skinned man had done his best to try and ignore him. However, as the past few hours had gone by, the hammering had grated on his nerves to a sharp point.

Crimson eyes faced the hole in the ceiling, glaring at the sky. He could not see the other man from this angle, but he knew he was up there, both by the hammering as well as the low humming. Kurogane preferred how Fai acted at night, when the brats were asleep. Though he kept his mask in place, it was easier to have a civilized conversation with him. When the sun was up, though...

"Oi, are you going to actually try to repair the roof, or are you just going to hit the same nail again and again?" Kurogane shouted up at the sky, his annoyance clear in his voice.

The top of Fai's body appeared over the edge of the hole, his hair framing his pale face. "I haven't decided yet," the blond responded in a cheerful voice, a grin on his face. "Why? Am I annoying you, Kuro-pipi?"

Kurogane growled at the nickname. "It _is_ annoying me," he hissed. "So either do it right, or don't do it at all."

"Then you'd have to do it, Kuro-puu," Fai replied, his voice more sing-song than mocking, "and you're enjoying that planning too much to be pulled away, ne?" A low chuckle came from the idiot's throat, knowing that he was right.

"Then I guess you have to do it right!" Kurogane shouted up at Fai, a warning in his voice.

"Ohh!" Fai exclaimed. "Kuro-puppy is scary!"

Kurogane stood up from his seat at the dining table where he had been planning the raid on the Ryonfi's castle. He walked directly below the hole in a violent stride, still staring in anger at the blond. "Why don't you come down here and call me those names!?" he yelled up, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. There was something in the way Fai said the names that only made him angry part of the time. When the idiot wasn't playing his little 'games,' Kurogane could almost _tolerate_ the nonsensical suffixes attached to his name. It was only when he felt like he was being teased did it really seem to upset him.

Fai's blue eyes lit up at the words, almost as if he had been challenged. "Well, Kuro-pon—" He attempted to place his hands on the sides of the hole, but one of his palms lost its hold and instead, went through the opening. Fai's eyes widened in surprise as his body followed the arm, falling through the open space.

Kurogane's crimson eyes were in shock as well, if only because he was standing directly beneath the lithe body the now came crashing towards him. He tried to move aside, and would have been successful, had Fai not grabbed one of the straps of his armour on the way down, pulling him atop the mage as he fell.

The two landed haphazardly on the floor, Kurogane somehow directly on top of the blond idiot.

"Oww..." Fai whined. "Kuro-sama, you're heavy..."

Almost with a start, Kurogane pulled himself back to lift his weight off of the smaller man. Though he tried to pull himself completely off the other male, he found himself hovering instead, the strap of his armour still in Fai's thin hand.

"What are you—?" he began, his voice demanding. His crimson eyes landed on sapphires, and his expression changed its edge with the look in Fai's eyes. The blond had let his mask slip, if only for the briefest of seconds. In that moment, Kurogane could not read more than confusion in the pale man's expression, but over what, he was unsure.

Fai smiled up at Kurogane, an unsure look through his mask. He reached up with one hand to place cold fingers on the ninja's cheek. "Kuro-sama..." came the purr from Fai's parted lips, a request asked in the name. Kurogane was grateful for the nickname the blond had chosen, else this moment might have been ruined.

Kurogane dipped his head down, brushing his lips against the other man's soft mouth. He wasn't surprised by the smooth textured of Fai's lips; it just felt slightly awkward against his chapped mouth. He pulled away slightly, his eyes connecting with the man's beneath him. He waited briefly to see what the reaction would be from Fai.

A small smile crossed the pale man's lips, different than the ones from before, as it spoke of some truth to it. Kurogane liked it: it wasn't out of place, it wasn't fake, and it fit the blond better than the several other different looks he had given. Fai pulled up some, allowing his lips to grace Kurogane's. The ninja kissed back with a little more fervor, hoping that the action would bring another honest smile to the idiot's face.

Soon Kurogane felt himself get lost in the heat of Fai's lips and mouth as the other man deepened the kiss, setting the ninja's entire body on fire. He felt the tip of Fai's tongue entering the cavern their two mouths had made together, flicking against his teeth before seeking a war with the muscle in his mouth. Kurogane obliged, battling the other's tongue for dominance.

Kurogane found most of his actions governed by an autopilot in his body more than in his brain. His hands moved across the mage's body, one hand cupping Fai's face while the other ran through the golden locks. Fai had one hand on the other man's neck while he still held onto the armour strap with his other. He pulled Kurogane back down slightly, their chests connecting.

Once the two of them found breath necessary again, they pulled away slowly from each other. Crimson eyes stared at the pale face below him, but Fai's eyes stayed closed. A small smile crossed the mage's lips, a real one, one that the Japanese man couldn't help but admire. Kurogane nipped at Fai's lower lip, pulling it down slightly, as if the action would keep the smile longer.

Sapphire eyes opened slightly to look up into crimson. The mask slid back on slowly, and a different look came over his features. His thin fingers moved to Kurogane's shoulder and began to rub it tenderly. "Kuro-sama..."

Again, Kurogane felt like the mage was doing something he didn't want to do. Though his body yelled at him to continue, he finally had enough of his mind back to hesitate. It wasn't what he wanted. That fake smile was not worth the 'offer' the mage had given him.

Kurogane could feel pressure in his inner thigh as Fai moved his leg. With the simple action, Kurogane came out of his haze. He snapped back, pulling himself off of the smaller man completely. He stared down at Fai for only a moment before turning around and walking out through the back door, leaving the mage alone on the floor.

Fai stayed on his back even after he heard the door slam shut behind the ninja. He reached up and touched his lips gently, the mask falling off for a moment as a frown crossed his face.

"How you leaving me wanting, Kuro-chan..."

* * *

Still feels unhappily short to me. *sigh* Ohwell. Until next time. Anyway. Shout-outs.

**The Laughing Mann** - Thank you. I like writing from Kuro-daddy's perspective. It's cheating in my mind because he's personality is so simple compared to Fai. *lol* But I'll get to Fai's soon enough. ;)  
**x fuji x **- I'll try to keep those updates coming, just for you. Hieh. :D


	4. The Proper Way to Hold Someone

**Title.** Tapestry.**  
Part.** Four.**  
Part Title.** The Proper Way to Hold Someone.**  
Authour.** ~sushisama~**  
Fandom.** Tsubasa Chronicle.**  
Warnings.** This story will contain shounen-ai/yaoi themes between Kurogane and Fai. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Pretty simple concept.  
**Disclaimer.** I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle, nor any of its characters or settings. I am in no way making money off of this story.  
**Notes.** Squee, next part! I don't think it's that great. It is long, though. I didn't realize how long it was when I wrote it out on paper. *o.O;* However, it is done. So plugh. Next part should be up hopefully by the end of the week. That is, if work stops being so busy for me to write my rough drafts in. Mer.

_**thoughts **_**[ dreams ] ( flashbacks )  
::*~~*::**

It was at the mage's nagging that they leave the brats alone. He had pulled on Kurogane's hand, leading him into the woods and away from the large lake. The ninja reluctantly let himself be pulled away, as the idiot didn't leave him much of a choice.

"Let's leave the children alone, Kuro-puu," Fai said in a hushed tone while dragging the taller man away. Mokona was on his shoulder with a large grin across his body. "We can just take a nice walk together, ne?" He smiled his plastic smile as they walked into the tree line.

Kurogane walked in silence, trying to ignore the chatting of the idiot and the pork bun. The two talked about nothing important, almost like gossiping girls.

"Did you see, Fai-chan?" the white thing asked, excitement in his voice.

"See what?" the mage replied, a kind smile on his lips.

"Sakura-chan held Syaoran's hand!" Mokona jumped happily on Fai's shoulder. "They did it while we were going between worlds. It was soo~ cute!"

The smile on the blond's face wavered a little bit as his eyes showed a hint of sadness. "That does sound cute, Mokona. It may not be as hard on Syaoran as we thought." He petted the white thing tenderly. "We should be happy for them."

Mokona smiled at the touch. Kurogane could have sworn the thing would purr were it a cat. "Though I wonder..." the white thing started, his face suddenly in concentration.

"Hmm?" Fai encouraged, his fake smile falling back into place. "What has you so curious?"

"Well... Mokona knows that holding hands is important to people, but why? It changes meaning with who holds whose hand..." Mokona's voice was determined. "Like if Mokona held Syaoran's hand it would be different than if Syaoran held Sakura-chan's hand!"

"Or if I held Kuro-chan's hand?" the blond insisted, glancing a dangerous grin in Kurogane's direction.

The ninja glared at the mage, fighting the urge to reach out and strangle him. "The only reason I'd be holding your hand is if I was going to cut if off, _mage_," he emphasized the word, as if it would declare that the touch would be far different than what the brats shared.

"Kuro-puppy's so mean to me," Fai whined with mock-hurt.

"Has Fai-chan ever held anyone's hand?" Mokona wondered, snuggling into Fai's neck.

Kurogane watched as yet again the mask fell a little, the sad smile coming back. He tried to hide it immediately, but it was too late, the ninja had seen it.

"I..." the mage stumbled on his words. He shook his head, regaining his composure. A smile crossed his lips as his mask came back into place. "No, no one's ever held my hand, especially not like how Syaoran holds on to Sakura-chan's hand." He reached up to retrieve the white thing into his hands.

"Besides," he spoke to the manjuu, his voice perking up a little, "I prefer a hand on my hip or shoulder."

A questioning look came over Mokona's small face. "Why? Is it different to be touched at different places?"

Fai grinned. "Proximity." The manjuu still looked confused. Fai's eyes glanced at Kurogane. The ninja tensed up, wary of the look on the mage's face. "Let me show you." Fai placed Mokona on a low, thick branch as he walked up to the ninja.

Before Kurogane could object, the fingers of his left hand were entwined with the pale digits of the mage. He found himself shoulder-to-shoulder with the smaller man. He attempted to pull away from the idiot, but Fai had him in a vice grip.

"See? We can only touch so much like this." Fai displayed their hands to Mokona, who watched from his perch on the branch. The white thing seemed to ponder the twisted fingers before making a sound that urged Fai to continue.

"But if we adjust a little bit..." Fai moved Kurogane's hand to his hip as he moved his body to fit in the curve of the ninja's side. Kurogane was surprised how well the mage fit against him. Fai held Kurogane's hand in place on his hip, in case the ninja tried to struggle away before the explanation was over.

"See? Now we're closer."

Mokona smiled. "Ah, okay! So, holding hands is for people not ready to be too close, right?" Fai nodded. "You two must be close, you fit so well!"

Kurogane pulled his hand quickly away from the blond. "We're not close," he almost snapped, his frustration with the whole thing evident.

Fai looked up at the ninja for a brief moment, a flash of disappointment, before he smiled. "I was just explaining it to Mokona, Kuro-growl," the mage chirped. "No need to get upset." The blond backed away from the dark-haired male, and Kurogane could feel the empty space that was left at his side. He grunted in an attempt to ignore the feeling.

"I don't see why I need to be part of your lecture," Kurogane muttered.

Mokona looked between the two adults, thinking on something. When he seemed to have made a decision, he announced, "I'm going to check on Syaoran and Sakura-chan!"

Fai smiled at the manjuu. "Do you want us to come with you?"

Mokona shook his head. "No... You two should continue your walk. Just don't be too long!" With that, the bunny-like thing jumped off and into the woods, heading towards the lake.

Fai turned towards the ninja, his fake smile well in place. "Shall we?"

Kurogane sighed. The mage would probably nag him into continuing the walk, so he just shrugged, muttering, "Whatever."

They resumed their walk through the forest in silence. Through the treetops, rays of the setting sun filtered through. All the way, Fai kept a smile on his face, though it seemed to be fading into a more sincere one as they went along.

Kurogane found himself sneaking glances at the blond, as if it would be the only chance he had to see the real smile. Though he still refused to say it, he wanted to see that smile more, as it was the only one that looked right on his lips.

"Oi, mage..." spoke the ninja. He had something he wanted to ask, but he silently hoped that it wouldn't make the other put his mask back on.

Fai tilted his head toward the ninja in recognition, his smile unchanging. "Yes, Kuro-chan?"

An ebony eyebrow twitched at the nickname, but Kurogane chased away the irritation as he thought of the way he wanted to word his question. "Why do you...?" He shook his head; that wasn't how he wanted to phrase it. "Why... what made you so content?" The ninja settled on the question, but it still didn't sound like what he was trying to ask.

Sapphire eyes softened, but the smile remained. He seemed to consider the question as he placed a gloved finger to his chin. "You know... I'm not sure why..." He reached out to graze Kurogane's hand, resting there for a moment, as if he was going to try to hold onto it again, but decided against it. "I think I just like it like this..."

Kurogane tried to ignore the cold that was Fai's touch, and then the cold that was his absence as the mage pulled his hand away. "Like what?"

Kurogane heard Fai's footsteps stop, making the ninja halt himself, looking over his shoulder at the mage. Fai's lips lost their smile as he seemed to decide on something. As he looked up to meet crimson, the fake smile slid into place. Kurogane frowned. He wondered what he had said to make the mage put his mask on again.

Fai reached up to gently caress the ninja's cheek, lightly tracing the edges of his jaw line down to his neck. He pulled himself closer, leaving no space between their bodies. Crimson eyes watched his actions but did nothing to stop the smaller man, even as he brought his lips to graze Kurogane's. Like the other times they had been 'close', Fai pulled back to stare Kurogane in the eyes, but made no further moves.

"I like it better when it's just the two of us," he whispered, his eyes half-lidded. Kurogane frowned, ignoring his body's own impulse to move forward. He knew what the mage was getting at, the same as the other times, and he wanted no part of it. Not when it still seemed the blond didn't even want it himself.

Kurogane placed his hands on Fai's thin shoulders and slowly pushed him away. Crimson eyes sought out sapphires in a motion to try and see through the other man's mask. For a moment, he caught a look of disappointment, similar to the look on Fai's face when Kurogane had declared they weren't close. As always, he was quick to put his façade back into place, that fake smile crossing his lips.

For what felt like hours, they stood in the same positions; Fai's fingers lingered on Kurogane's neck while the ninja kept him at arm's length. While Kurogane stared at him, he couldn't help but admire the way the surroundings accented the mage's natural beauty. The setting sun shone through his hair, setting the locks in a soft flame, close in appearance to the autumn leaves on the trees back in Nihon. His pale skin seemed a few shades darker, completely opposite of his ghost-like appearance at night.

"You're staring, Kuro-tan," Fai's voice was low and sounded far away to Kurogane's wandering mind. He pulled his crimson eyes to concentrate back on Fai's face. The smile the mage wore had softened, it almost looked real even. He tilted his head slightly, some of his golden hair falling across his eyes. "Do you see something you like?"

Kurogane's first reaction would have been to yell at him, to tell him he was an idiot. But something in the mage's voice... Kurogane could honestly say he hated this man. There were so many things he said that had other meanings. He asked questions while there was a completely different question under his words. Sometimes it felt like Fai only worded things the way he did to gage a reaction from Kurogane. It wasn't the first time one of Fai's actions felt more like a test than an honest gest.

Kurogane moved his hand slowly from Fai's shoulder, along his neck, to cup the side of his face, while his other hand migrated to his hip. After a breath, he ran his calloused thumb over the mage's soft lips. His eyes focused on the sapphire ones in front of him, and he could see a little bit of confusion. Fai's smile faltered slightly as he let the man touch him. Kurogane felt Fai stiffen at the contact, holding completely still, like he was afraid to move. The ninja's digit traced over the mage's mouth, but ended in a curve of a smile, a ghost of the one Fai had worn a moment ago. Subconsciously, the other hand that rested comfortably on Fai's hip had been pulling the mage to him slowly.

"Smile," was Kurogane's one word command, though his voice was soft. "A real smile." He moved his thumb to stroke the side of Fai's face. With a quick motion, Kurogane laid his lips on Fai's in a short kiss. When his mouth left the mage, so did the rest of him as he pulled away completely. He took a step back, his eyes never leaving Fai's blue ones.

"That's what I like to see."

The moment the words left his lips, Kurogane could tell he had chosen his actions correctly. The smile that crossed Fai's lips was not one of his larger ones – in fact, it was quite tiny – it was real, not artificial. That was what mattered to Kurogane. Not that he was really ready to admit it to himself yet why it was important, but the feeling was hard to ignore. He wanted the real Fai; it was just that painfully simple.

"Kuro-sama..." Fai whispered around his smile.

Kurogane closed his eyes, turning away from the smaller man. He wanted to savor the moment. It wasn't yet ruined by Fai's mask, and he was determined to keep it that way.

"We should get back to the others," the crimson-eyed ninja advised over his shoulder as he began to walk back towards the direction they had left the children. "Especially before we upset the manjuu. I don't want to hear him whining about how worried he was about us."

Kurogane kept his eyes forward as he heard the mage rush to catch up with him. As they walked on, the ninja chanced a glance over at the other man. The small smile was still on his lips. He noticed how close the mage walked with him, almost touching, closer than when they had first started walking through the forest. Without hesitation, Kurogane wrapped his arm around the lithe man and his blue coat, placing a hand on his hip. He could feel Fai tense up at the contact.

Out of his peripheral vision, he could see the mage's slight confusion as he turned his head slightly to look at Kurogane. "Kuro-tan?"

"This is what you like, isn't it?" Kurogane asked, albeit it be rhetorically. "'A hip or a shoulder'... That's what you said."

The look of questioning didn't leave Fai's face, but it changed, a reflection of his face back in Ryonfi after Fai had first kissed him. "What I like...?" The words sounded strange the way they came out of Fai's mouth, like they were foreign words to him. He shook his head, the smile returning to his lips, the small real one. The mage moved closer, fitting into the ninja's side like during their demonstration to Mokona. All the while, they kept their pace, and Kurogane couldn't help but be surprised at how easy it was to walk with this man so close to him.

"Kuro-rin..."

"What?"

"I like it like this," Fai replied. His voice was the same as the last time he had said the phrase.

"Oh? Why is that?" Kurogane wondered if Fai would give him a real answer this time.

"Because I like it when Kuro-puppy is nice to me," Fai said naturally. There was no teasing in his voice, no mocking with his nickname. "He's a big softy under all that armour and tough." Fai ran his fingers over the warm hand on his hip. "I think I like it. When I'm not having too much fun tormenting you, of course, Kuro-woof woof."

Kurogane glared at the mage. "I don't know how much I'll _want_ to be nice to you then, mage."

Fai chuckled and Kurogane growled, but the mage did not move away to be chased, nor did the ninja move to start chasing him. After a way, they slowly drifted apart due to the obstacles of trees and branches, but Fai kept a loose hold of Kurogane's hand. All the while, Fai smiled, and Kurogane couldn't help but smile back. He knew that once they got back, things would go back to normal. The mage would say something to piss him off, and he would be angry and chase him.

But at least in this moment, while Fai pulled on his hand to hurry up, he could see the mage smile while the last few rays of the setting sun filtered through his golden hair, lighting a fire to the man from a cold world.

* * *

Bruu, another chapter down, and some amazing amount more to go. You know something that kind of gets me, though? I had only watched the anime at first when I was working on this story. Only recently have a come across the OVA and gotten my hands on a bit of the manga (btw, if anyone knows where to torrent all the manga in English, it would be appreciated!). After what I've seen and read so far, I have to change a lot of things. Eh. Hopefully not too, too much. Just means I get to make a lot of worlds here and there. Go me. More work.

Anyway! Shout-out time!

**The Laughing Mann** – I'm trying my best at Kuro-daddy's personality. I messed up a bit in here, but hopefully the next chapter in his point of view I can redeem myself. ^-^  
**animfangirlNoriko** – A lot of places am I going with the idea. Like, pretty much the whole first part of the story deals with it. *lol* Hope I can keep it interesting for you. ;)  
**x fuji x** – *laugh* Fai-mommy's my favourite character, but Kuro-daddy's just easier. Hieh. (Kuro-daddy's easy! Lulz!) The next chapter is for you then because it's from Fai-mommy's point of view. 3  
**RingoSanada** – Phrases, they are important in order to be remembered! Hieh. I actually really liked that line. It was supposed to be elsewhere in the story that is never actually going to show up now, so it felt just as well there. ^_^  
**WhisperOfTheNight** – And hopefully you'll like this one and the next and the next and the next...


	5. A Moment Untrue

**Title.** Tapestry.  
**Part.** Five.  
**Part Title.** A Moment Untrue.  
**Authour.** ~sushisama~  
**Fandom.** Tsubasa Chronicle  
**Warnings.** This story will contain shounen-ai/yaoi themes between Kurogane and Fai. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Pretty simple concept.  
**Disclaimer.** I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle, nor any of its characters or settings. I am in no way making money off of this story.  
**Notes.** Sorry it took a while for this update. I've been staring at the end of the chapter for a week, willing the last three paragraphs to be written. Augh. I don't like this chapter, but it had to be written. The next chapter, I like better.

_**thoughts**_** [ dreams ] ( flashbacks )  
::*~~*::**

Sometimes, Fai despised the fact that he followed old habits. It was an old habit that made him smile all the time, even when he wanted to cry. It was an old habit that made him worry about everyone else if only to keep attention off his own suffering. And it was an old habit that led him to Kurogane only a few nights after meeting him to make his 'offer'. He remembered the treatment he received in Celes if he did not offer himself to any newcomer. Though he was no longer in that snowy world and the people who would abuse him were far behind, it felt natural to make the suggestion to the ninja.

Fai hadn't thought much of it at the time. Kurogane was an attractive male, so he didn't mind giving himself to such a fine specimen of masculinity. Besides his handsome features, the mage had been caught up in the idea of naturally choosing who he slept with. The concept was foreign to him, and for a whirlwind moment he planned on enjoying it. When the thought subsided, and Fai was able to think with more clarity, he wished he could take his 'offer' back. He had just escaped his life of bending to other people's wills, and in a display of defiance, he gave himself to Kurogane. However, in retrospect, there was nothing defiant in his actions at all: he was still being the obedient doll he was trained to be. No matter how gorgeous the dark-haired man was, he was tired of sleeping with strangers.

The mage wasn't surprised when Kurogane didn't jump at the offer laid out in front of him. The man was reserved and kept to himself; something Fai thought was both attractive as well as annoying. This was probably what led the blond to torment him so much. It was a desperate attempt to get the other man out of his shell, as well as a display of honest flirting. Fai knew that sometimes he came on too strong, but he didn't mind. He honestly hoped that if he pushed to hard, one day Kurogane would snap and push back, hopefully in a similar manner and not too violently.

But this was Kurogane's behaviour around the children, and it was expected for the ninja to yell at the mage for invading his personal space. But the few times Fai was able to get him alone, it was the ninja's shift in mannerisms that was unexpected. When it was just the two of them, Kurogane almost seemed gentle, not nearly as brutish as when he was holding a weapon. The few times he had yelled at Fai during these moments were half-hearted as he must've had his own habits, too.

Regardless of Kurogane's words, his actions confused the mage greatly. In Ryonfi, there were two chances where the ninja could have easily taken advantage of Fai's offering, but instead, he hesitated. Fai only moved closer because he thought it was what Kurogane wanted, but when he did, he could feel the ninja lock up. The mage wondered if he had to explain how this 'offer' thing worked, but he was glad about the ninja's ignorance.

One of Fai's favourite moments of Kurogane's ignorance was when they sat under the moon and he had tried to ask if Kurogane was going to do more, but the ninja just shrugged him off. It made him smile, not just his regular smile, but a real one. The dark-haired man seemed to refuse to take advantage of him; no matter how many times Fai was willing to show he didn't mind giving up his body.

It was probably a mix of feelings that lingered after their second encounter in Ryonfi and Kurogane's odd behaviour in the world with the giant lake, which made Fai consider maybe the 'offer' was a terrible idea. What would have happened had he pursued Kurogane like normal people would, with innocent flirting and accidental touching? Then again, he probably wouldn't have been so bold were it not for his old habits.

Fai liked having Kurogane around. Were it just him and the children, he was sure that even he would go crazy after a while. He knew for a fact that the Japanese man would have killed half the towns they went to without Fai's presence. It was nice to have another adult on this long journey. It definitely kept both of them sane, no matter how much Fai tormented the other male.

There was another reason Fai liked having the dark-haired man around, though he felt kind of silly for it, almost childish. When he was near Kurogane, the nightmares of his king didn't seem as bad. In those dreams, he almost felt he had the strength to fight Ashura himself, to put him in the grave, rather than just seal him away.

Fai had a vague memory of one of those dreams, the ones where Ashura wasn't as strong as he was in real life. He had awoken to find the cloth of Kurogane's pant leg in his fingers, an action he thought would result in anger, but the ninja kept his head turned as if he were asleep. A smile had crossed his lips as he let his eyes close again. He shortly after felt Kurogane move away, leaving him cold with disappointment. He closed around the warmth the other man had left, hoping it would be enough to lull him back to sleep, but he couldn't, and didn't even want to, fall asleep again, not after feeling such peace a moment ago. That was when he uncurled from his ball to find the other man.

Tonight felt a lot like that night. Fai found himself staring at the ceiling with wide eyes, sweat sticking his blond hair to his forehead and cheeks. His breath was ragged as the edges of his nightmare clung to his mind. He could feel the dry tears on his cheeks, and he briefly wondered if he had woken up the others. His blue eyes first scanned the window above his bed to judge the time of night: the horizon had a bit of multicoloured hues. It was just barely dawn in the Jade Kingdom. He couldn't wait to get off this world -- the snow made it feel too much like Celes.

His eyes peeked over to the boy's bed, to see if Syaoran had stirred at all. He was slightly relieved to find the bed empty. And he didn't have to worry about Mokona, as the white bunny-thing slept with Sakura last night. A small sigh left Fai's lips. He turned his head to look at the last bad to check...

Only to be met with crimson eyes.

"He went to see the princess a while ago," Kurogane informed him, an odd look on his face. It seemed he wanted to say more, but he instead shook his head, continuing to stare at the blond. For a moment, Fai wondered why he had worded the information the way he did, until he realized that it was Kurogane's secret language to say 'he didn't see or hear anything'.

One of Fai's fake smiles crossed his lips as his sapphire eyes met the ninja's dark red ones. "I'm sorry if I bothered you, Kuro-sama," he replied with genuine sincerity. He really didn't mean to bother the other male as much as he did, but he couldn't help his nightmares.

Kurogane frowned in response, a disapproving look on his face. Fai surmised that he really had annoyed the ninja somehow during his fitful sleep. Not wanting to look at his eyes any longer, Fai rolled over on his side, back facing Kurogane. He pretended to go back to sleep, though he knew there was no way for him to drift off again at this point.

Fai could hear Kurogane let out a frustrated sigh and adjust in his bed, figuring the ninja wasn't ready to fall asleep either. He was surprised to hear the sound of feet touching the floor and the short amount of footsteps it took to bridge the space between the two beds. Fai felt colder for a moment as the blanket lifted up and the bed shifted with new weight. Fai kept his eyes tightly closed, convinced if he opened them, the new occupant of the bed would disappear like a ghost.

The mage tensed up as he felt large, warm arms encircle his small body. He was pulled flush against the other man in an almost tender embrace that he thought the ninja was incapable of. Fai's breath caught in his throat, his heart beating heavily against his rib cage, as the other man situated himself against the smaller man's back.

For a moment, Fai knew he would be able to go back to sleep. He relaxed his body against Kurogane's, hoping for a dreamless sleep. He was disturbed from the potential read when felt warm fingers float over his bare side. The contact made him shiver. Kurogane was being mighty bold, but Fai could feel the reason why jabbing him in the small of his back. He opened his blue eyes slowly as a frown crossed his lips.

_I should've known the only reason he would touch me was for relief..._ The thought made him sad, as he had hoped Kurogane's strange behaviour was due to the fact he did _not_ want to take Fai up on his offer. He cursed himself for his habits.

Fai could feel Kurogane's breath on his neck while the man continued to clumsily explore the mage's chest. Without even looking at him, Fai could imagine the look of hesitation on the ninja's face, the same one he had for every other encounter. Soft, nervous kisses fluttered across Fai's neck, some against his thick hair, others against actual skin. The blond was about to move when teeth suddenly grazed his shoulder in an almost affectionate bite.

The mage forced himself to relax while he let his mask fall back in place. He had made the suggestion to the crimson-eyed man. To go back on his offer almost felt shameful. He knew it was Celes' harsh training that made him think he was obligated, but it really couldn't be helped.

Fai turned slowly to face Kurogane, his fake smile in place. When his blue eyes met crimson, he could see the lust the ninja had held back. His hand rested on Kurogane's face, and he pulled his body against the taller man. His lips came to meet Kurogane's in, what he attempted to be a deep kiss, but it only lasted a moment before Kurogane pushed him away.

The mage stared at the Japanese man, obvious confusion on his face. Kurogane's red eyes scanned Fai's face, as if searching for something. When his eyes settled again on crystals, he frowned, the disappointment evident on his face.

"You don't..." he started, but his dry voice trailed off with the shake of his head. He pushed himself up and quickly scurried from the bed, away from the mage. He looked down at Fai as he towered over him. Without noticing, the mage left his mask on, a slight smile still on his lips. The look on Kurogane's face didn't make sense: through his disappointment, he seemed slightly confused as well.

Fai lifted himself to a sitting position, his eyes never leaving the other man's face, and his mask never slipping. "What's wrong, Kuro-sama?" Fai purred sensually, an attempt to get the man back in bed with him. He reached out to touch him, but the ninja moved out of his reach with ease. The mage attempted to give a look of mock hurt, but he knew some of his real pain of rejection showed through.

Again, Kurogane shook his head. He muttered something to himself that Fai couldn't hear, and then turned and left the room. Fai's hand was still in midair from his attempt to touch the other man. With a sigh, Fai fell back on the bed, instantly curling back on his side.

Fai was starting to hate how confusing the dark-haired man was. He couldn't understand when Kurogane hated him, as when he just wanted to touch him, or if he was trying to be his friend, or if he thought of him in another manner all together. His behaviour was contradictory: when Kurogane got close, Fai would step closer, but that drove the red-eyed man away. The mage had no idea what the other man wanted from him.

Fai let an exasperated sigh leave his lips. He pushed himself up and out of the bed, readying himself to change and join the others downstairs. Everything would return to normal, he knew. The ninja would ignore this moment, treating it as nothing had happened, and the mage would go back to teasing him about anything he could.

* * *

Mer. Forcing the writing out is hard. But, there we are. I've already finished the next chapter (it was relatively easy to write for some reason), and will post it soon.

Also, I have to work on changing some of the stuff I was going to write about. I've read a little bit more of the manga, and it kind of changes some of the story I had in mind. I guess I just didn't think it would be that different. *sigh* Ohwell. If there are any continuity errors in the future, I am aware of them, just working on getting it round to the main canon. Go me.

Shout outs!

**Iriko-chan** – The fluff is a compliment. And there will be more fluff in the future. Amongst the angst and conflict. *lol* I agree, though, they should have made it more obvious in the manga. It was there. We all know it.  
**the Laughing Mann** – Thanks for the link, I've been reading up. ^-^ I don't feel very blessed during this chapter, but I was certainly inspired by the muse for the next chapter.  
**x fuji x** – I feel kind of bad that I didn't write your chapter so well. The next one from Fai's point of view is better though. ^-^  
**RingoSanada** – Thank you. I liked the title, too. Hieh.  
**WhisperOfTheNight** – I'm better at fluff, I'll admit. Cuteness is one of my favourite games. :D  
**Poke-Chan** – I appreciate the comment. I know some of this is going to be OOC, but knowing it's not _very_ OOC means a lot. :)  
**chrisVIII** – Squee. Good to know I was respecting the manga even before I read it. *chuckle* I will be working on the children in a couple of chapters, I just have one more between just the two of them. Then, everyone! Hieh.


	6. This is Your Reward

**Title.** Tapestry  
**Part.** Six.  
**Part Title.** This is Your Reward  
**Authour.** ~sushisama~  
**Fandom.** Tsubasa Chronicle  
**Warnings.** This story will contain shounen-ai/yaoi themes between Kurogane and Fai. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Pretty simple concept.  
**Disclaimer.** I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle, nor any of its characters or settings. I am in no way making money off of this story.  
**Notes.** You know what's sad? I've actually had this chapter done for a week, just needing finally proofing. I've been staring at it, thinking it needs more, willing myself to add more onto it. And then nothing comes. So, with this line of thinking, it must be done, right? And if it's not, then I'll go back and add more later. Go me. This is the last of the 'cut-scene' chapters for a while. Hope you all enjoy.

_**thoughts**_**  
::*~~*::**

The line of conversation was really starting to annoy Kurogane. The mage had been talking nonstop about how the brats would some day reach a happy ending after they found all of the princess' feathers. He made up stories of the troubles the two would face to admit their love for each other, adding the ninja and the manjuu here and there to liven up the tale, but he not once included himself. Kurogane wondered if it was because he felt he didn't belong or he didn't think he'd be around to see these events unfold.

Kurogane had never felt so angry at someone for not talking about themselves. Somehow, the mage always managed to turn the conversation about the brats, or the white thing, or even nothing at all, anything to keep the subject off of him.

As they drudged through the woods and snow to find the water shed, Kurogane stared daggers into the back of Fai's skull, willing him – though unsuccessfully – to change the subject. Even talking about the other morning seemed a better topic to him. The ninja had felt a need to explain himself since he turned and left the mage alone after their encounter. He even felt he should apologize, a little. But only a little. He had been staring at the blond again, something he found himself doing a lot of nowadays, and his physical attraction had taken hold of him. For a moment, a very long moment, he was going to take Fai up on his offer. It would have been easy: Syaoran and the white thing were not returning for a long time, and he knew the mage was more than willing.

It had been the look those crystalline eyes gave him that made him instantly regret being so forward. It was the look the mage had given him that had ceased his actions, almost like a brick wall. Just like in Ryonfi, Fai had seemed like he being _pressured_ into what he thought Kurogane wanted. It was not that important to him to force it out of the mage, not if he didn't want it.

So, again, he stopped when he came to that brick wall.

All the while, the mage rambled on and on about the perfect ending for the 'children'.

"Do you not expect a happy ending for yourself, mage?" The words left Kurogane's mouth without thought.

Fai turned his gaze to Kurogane over his shoulder, that false smile still in place. He brought a finger to his chin, almost as if he was pondering the question. The look on his face, however, would be considered too 'cute' to really be giving any profound thought to the subject. Which meant, again, Fai was evading the subject. Evading the subject that would lead him to talk about himself.

Kurogane grit his teeth in annoyance. "Well?" he growled. He stopped walking, crossing his arms while staring at the mage.

The blond also halted in his walk, right across the river from the water shed, turning fully towards the ninja. Fai grinned at him, oblivious to his question. "'Well' what, Kuro-rin?"

"You're not going to answer me, are you?"

The mage tilted his head to the side, his golden hair falling in front of his blue eyes. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke: "It doesn't matter what my ending may be, as long as everyone else is happy."

Kurogane just stared at the blond, letting no emotions shown on his face, though he felt angry. How could anyone believe in such a thing? "Is that really what you think?"

Fai nodded, his eyes closed and that plastic smile on his face. "Yes," he said simply. "That is what I believe."

"What about you, Kuro-sama?" Fai asked with sincerity, poking the ninja's side.

"Eh?"

"Do you expect a happy ending for yourself?"

Kurogane hesitated as he thought of the best way to answer the question. It wasn't that the question itself was hard, it was knowing if it was one of Fai's alternative meaning inquiries that he had to find out. It felt that it was, but Kurogane was completely unsure how to properly answer the way Fai wanted.

While the ninja paused in thought, the blond passed by him to cross the floodgates. As he stepped by, his cold hand wrapped around one of Kurogane's and started pulling him forward. Kurogane looked up to meet crystals, and he was surprised to see the tiny smile on Fai's lips, the one he gave when he was really smiling.

"You don't have to answer," the mage said softly, still pulling the ninja across the floodgates at a steady pace. "It isn't easy to think about, the future. Too many 'what ifs,' too many possibilities, too many fates that'll never come true." Though his smile was real, Kurogane could see the sadness underneath. He wasn't trying to mask his pain. No, it was more like a bitter smile at a cruel joke the world had played on him.

"Then you should make sure your fate is what you want it to be," Kurogane retorted. He jerked his arm back, pulling the mage toward him. He wrapped an arm loosely around Fai's waist, keeping his eyes focused on the surprised sapphires. "You shouldn't wait for the many 'what ifs' and possibilities. You should make your own happy endings." He gracefully spun himself around the smaller man, putting himself closer to the water shed. He began leading the mage forward, keeping a loose grip on his hand.

"Doesn't it matter about the endings of others?" Fai inquired as he allowed himself to be pulled along.

"Of course it does," Kurogane spat back as if it was a foolish question. "You help those you care about with their happy endings, and they in turn help you with yours." As they came upon the shed, Kurogane glared at the door. They had arrived at the building too soon for what he cared. The two of them were finally talking about something other than the kids. And somehow Kurogane was getting Fai to admit things about himself.

The ninja turned toward the mage. He kept his fingers around Fai's cold hand, but he stayed a step back. He didn't want Fai to get the wrong idea by being too physical. He wanted to hear what Fai had more to say.

The mage was not looking up at Kurogane. Instead, his head was tilted slightly toward the snow-covered ground, his bangs covering his eyes. Kurogane hated it when he did that. He liked seeing Fai's eyes; it was one of the few ways to read the mage.

"Kuro-pyon?" came Fai's soft voice, still not looking up.

"What, mage?"

Fai brought Kurogane's hand to his lips, laying soft kisses on each knuckle. "My ending..." He trailed off as he reached Kurogane's index finger. "I don't think I'm supposed to have a happy ending..."

Kurogane pulled his hand away from the blond, a sound of agitation coming from his throat. "Idiot. Then I'll help you with it." He growled at himself. He realized that he had made the comment too personal. _We'll_­ help you, that was what he should've said.

Fai lifted his head to have sapphires meet crimson, a real smile across his lips. "Then I'll do my best to make sure Kuro-puppy's ending is happy as well."

Despite himself, Kurogane smiled back. He couldn't help it.

"Let's get this over with," the ninja said reluctantly. Fai nodded. He really didn't want to get back on track. He wanted to keep talking to the other adult. But he knew they had to move on. He reached for the door knob to turn it, but it was jammed. He grunted. After a few more tries, he forced his way in with his shoulder.

"Hyuu!" Fai gave his fake whistle, clapping. "Kuro-puu's so strong..."

"Shut up," Kurogane snarled as he made his way into the small shed. The water wheel turned while water ran underneath their feet. On the other side of the room, there was a lever that stuck out amongst everything else.

"I suppose that's it, ne, Kuro-pon?" Fai asked rhetorically. He tilted his head. "It looks stuck." He turned to Kurogane, a large grin on his face. "Hey, Kuro-sama?"

The ninja glared at the smaller man, knowing what was going to be asked of him. "Do it your damn self," he snapped.

"But I'm not good at the physical stuff," Fai said with a pout. He inched closer to Kurogane, the grin never leaving his face. "Besides, if Kuro-rin can move the gates," he began, touching the side of Kurogane's face, "I'll give you a reward." He left a gentle kiss on the ninja's cheek before moving away.

Kurogane rolled his eyes as he stepped by the mage. He didn't really care about a 'reward' from the blond, as it probably would be similar to his 'offer'. He grabbed the lever and began to pull. He growled at it when he found that it was indeed stuck.

"Go, Kuro-tan!" he heard from the mage while he clapped.

Kurogane grumbled as he pulled on the lever. It wouldn't take a large amount of strength to pull it, but he did have to give it some effort. He let out a loud yell as he gave the device on last tug, freeing it not only to open the gate, but taking the lever half off as well. He blinked at it disinterestedly before throwing it aside.

"Hyuu!" Fai repeated his fake whistle. "Kuro-sama is so manly!"

"Ch'," Kurogane grunted. "Next time, _you_ have to do it."

Fai chuckled. "We'll see about that," he mused, an honest grin on his face. They both waited for a moment as the gears turned and the gate outside opened to lower the river. "Let's get back to Syaoran-kun." He turned and headed towards the door, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his upper arm. The blond looked up at Kurogane questioningly.

The dark-haired man pulled Fai around to face him. He regretted the roughness of his actions when he could fill the mage tense under his touch. To make up for it, he moved his hand from the man's arm to the side of his face. Fai seemed to calm a little at the softness, but he still held some apprehension for what Kurogane might have in mind.

Kurogane placed his other hand on Fai's hip, pulling the other man closer. He tilted Fai's head slightly, and the mage went with the action, a little too easily for Kurogane to like.

"Kuro-sama..." Fai's voice seemed small. His lids covered blue eyes as he waited for what was to come.

Kurogane placed a small, feather light kiss on Fai's waiting mouth. And that was it. He rested his forehead against Fai's, making no further motions.

Fai opened his eyes to look into Kurogane's blood-red gaze. He did not ask anything, but the ninja knew what the unspoken question was.

"My reward," Kurogane said softly. "That was all I wanted."

"All...?" Fai repeated.

Kurogane nodded, still connected to the mage. "That's all."

Fai smiled, and Kurogane smiled back. The two stayed in silence, Kurogane still holding onto the smaller man.

Fai was the first to pull away. Kurogane let out a grunt, a frown crossing his lips at the loss. "We need to get going," the blond ushered, though he had no real conviction in his tone.

_Do we?_ Kurogane thought but kept it to himself. Instead he nodded.

Fai took the hand on his face, pulling the ninja along like he had earlier. As they left the little shed to join up with Syaoran, Fai kept his fingers around Kurogane's hand.

"Kuro-rin?" Fai asked when they were getting closer to their destination.

"What?"

"I think you should earn more rewards," he answered, not looking back at his companion.

Kurogane smiled. "Do you?"

Fai looked over his shoulder, a mischievous grin on his face. "That way I don't ever have to do physical stuff."

The ninja glared at the mage. "Like hell I'm going to let you get away with that excuse!" Kurogane shouted as he reached out to slap the mage on the head. Fai easily slipped away from him, letting go of his hold on the other man's hand.

"Ohh! Kuro-tan's mad that he has to do all the manly work!" Fai chirped as he ran away, Kurogane close on his tail in chase.

* * *

Kind of rushed at the end, but I couldn't think of how else to end it. I'm tired of staring at this chapter honestly, especially when I'm already working three chapters ahead. Sigh. The next few chapters are going to be more group-centric than Kurogane and Fai-centric. In fact, Fai isn't even in the next chapter! Scary, isn't it?

Anyway, shout-outs!

**BloodRaevynn** – Any big errors, yes, I will go back and edit. Other errors, though, they can wait to be edited, as my time is very little for my own things. ^-^  
**Iriko-chan** – Because Kuro-daddy's an idiot that doesn't know how to handle his feelings like a regular person, that's what I blame it on. Hieh. But we still love him, don't we? :D  
**chrisVIII** – Can't we have both? *lol* Drama then comes fluff normally, right? Oh! Just for a change of pace, how about the fluff first then the drama!? Hieh! And I like that wish! Because it's going to come true for a little while longer. ^^;  
**x fuji x** – Well, if you liked it... Then I guess it was okay. 3  
**WhisperOfTheNight** – Frisky he was... And now we have to wait a while before he does it again. When he gets frisky, I'll make it worth everyone's time. *^-^*  
**frizzie123** – You know what, I didn't even notice that, but you are right. ^^; I think the reason I didn't write anything like that was my annoyance with reading fic after fic of it happening. It gets annoying when it happens all the time, you know? I'll work on it; throw in a couple in the future. Hieh.  
**K. I. S. A.** – Squee. Glad to have another fan. I will keep trying to entertain you! :)


End file.
